


【底特律/盖汉】一辆逆行的ABO车【O!盖 x A!汉】PWP，汉盖提及，骚话连篇，年龄操作

by Funcy



Category: Detroit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 2018老文补档突然被种草汉盖……但不知道为什么开始脑之后，就脑了个反着的玩意……警告1：汉盖前提，这其实是一篇汉盖前提的盖汉插曲。警告2：过于写实的年龄操作——Hank，1985年生，在2038年时53岁，是大家父母的年龄呢，请体谅中老年人。警告3：骚话Gavin，游戏里喜欢讽刺Hank的aggressive Gavin，骚话可能攻击性比较强，也比较浪。警告4：年纪都不小的双方对性关系看得比较开，没有钻牛角尖的纯情行为。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	【底特律/盖汉】一辆逆行的ABO车【O!盖 x A!汉】PWP，汉盖提及，骚话连篇，年龄操作

Hank，一名年过半百却依旧强壮的Alpha，手铐和绳子把他四肢大开地固定在床上，无处挣脱的Alpha正被属于他的男性Omega拿他们都有的那根肉棍拱着屁股。

至于为什么会变成这样……

可他妈别提了。

今天的Gavin特别主动，明明离发情期还远着呢，但是在上班的时候就时不时找机会往他身上蹭，还跟在他的屁股后面，尾随他去了厕所。

Hank作为本来就容易尿不尽的中老年男性，还没来得及把尿挤干净，就被迫在单间里享受了一次口活。

理所当然地，下班之后他没回自己家，而是被一股邪火催着直奔到这个小混蛋的家里，嗯，36岁的“小”混蛋，要知道Hank已经53了，高中的时候努努力就可以当Gavin老爹的年纪。

其实Hank心里是有点愧疚的，毕竟是他喝醉了没控制住自己，标记了这个混蛋Omega。Gavin拒绝和他同居很正常……而且很好，Hank甚至有点庆幸（虽然他作为一个责任感爆棚的Alpha羞于承认）——他们俩要是住在一起，Hank保证自己会被气得活不到第二年。

其实从Gavin的视角来看，事情有一些不同的解读。还在上学的时候他就听说过Hank的光辉事迹，成为同事之后，他更是一直都在试着吸引Hank——一般人都不会把尖酸刻薄的敌意当作性暗示的，很不巧，Hank在这方面就是个一般人。但好在Gavin还是挺努力的，他知道Hank喜欢去酒吧喝酒，终于有一次正在发情期的他在酒吧逮住了一只醉熏熏的Hank Anderson。Gavin迅速把自己灌醉，然后歪歪扭扭地撞进了Hank的视线里和怀里。幸好Hank没有醉到认不出他和他发情的气味，他们在仿生人如影随形的目光中交缠着离开了酒吧。

一个发情的Omega在夜晚行走还是很危险的，即便Gavin是个警探。但这不是什么过不去的坎，Gavin为了自己的下半身幸福，机智地雇了个超酷的最新型塑料硬汉保镖，负责把Anderson之外的人类赶跑——仿生保镖打起架来超级刺激排卵的，如果不是太想跟Hank干一炮，Gavin不敢保证自己会不会对他的保镖先生提出一些额外的“服务”要求。

也许是酒精的原因，Hank和他都失控了，他们早上起来都不记得进行标记的情形，但标记的事实就是发生了，科技还没发展到逆转过去的程度。

凑合过吧，就当是固定炮友了。

固定到甚至分享了彼此家门权限的炮友Hank自行打开了Gavin家的门，映入眼帘的是一个对着玄关穿衣镜试装的大兔子，jockstrap上那团毛绒绒的纯白兔尾巴球球让Hank移不开视线。（我不知道jockstrap该怎么准确翻译……后空式绑带内裤？跪）

“你就不能成熟一点吗？”熟过头的老大爷Hank目不转睛地盯着Gavin慢吞吞地往屁股里塞进一整根道具胡萝卜，只露出带着绿缨的仿真萝卜头。

“我很成熟啊，”Gavin捡过丢在一旁的兔耳朵发饰，向Hank扬了扬，“我都没戴这种丢人的破玩意。”

“咳咳，这就是你不成熟的表现，”Hank老脸都不红地瞎说八道，“戴上。”

总之，Hank被小他快20岁的Omega色情的装扮和浓郁的气味冲昏了头脑，把阴谋的气息当作了Omega发骚的味道。

结果就是……

Hank被哄着拷在了床上，在他以为会得到一次刺激的骑乘的时候，屁股流着水的兔崽子用润滑的手指捅进了他的屁股。

老实说，作为一个不用干什么就能被捅得很顺畅的Omega，Gavin能把Hank的屁股润滑、扩张到这种程度，真是相当不错了。

不错到让Hank欲哭无泪，他被Gavin的阴茎进入的时候，甚至没有什么不适的感觉，就只是有点怪怪的而已。

Gavin雀跃地把自己捅了进去，高兴地扭着他的兔子屁股在Hank的Alpha洞里戳来戳去。

“Hank，我大吗？”Omega贼兮兮地学着Alpha平时的语气。

“呸，我的屎都比你大条！”

“呕，恶心的老混蛋！”

老混蛋的祖传老阴茎硬得厉害。

但并不是因为Gavin操得有多好，Alpha很难从后面获得快感——是房间里浓到不行的Omega发骚的味道让Hank的鸡巴没时间放假。

随着时间的推移，Omega的情欲不但没得到满足，反而散发出越来越浓的、勾引Alpha的味道。

Gavin压在Hank的身上，使出了拱白菜的力气，疯狂地进出着Hank的后穴。

可是不够……

怎么都不够……

Gavin能感觉到自己体内的生殖腔在渴望地痉挛，从腔口吐出一波波粘稠的体液，昭示着Omega最隐秘的性器官已经做好了充足的准备，但却没有熟悉的阴茎蛮横地顶进去。

Gavin感觉自己暴露在空气中的屁股后面凉凉的，大腿的后侧能明显感受到微凉的液滴在向下滑落，甚至还有已经被风干了的淫水像层膜一样贴在他的身上——全是他热着流出去的湿滑体液被时间降温、凝固的信号。很难准确地说出他已经像个坏掉的水龙头一样流水流了多久。

Gavin腿根颤抖着把阴茎拔了出来，被塞进Hank后穴的过量润滑剂从Alpha被迫打开的穴口里流了出来。被无法满足的情欲折磨得自作作受的Omega轰然瘫软，趴在Hank的身上往上爬了爬，把自己的后颈送到了Alpha的嘴边。

“舔舔我，舔舔我。”Gavin有些口齿含混地说着，就像个毒瘾发作、神志不清的人一样。

Hank就算心里再怎么火大，也没办法对属于他的、散发着浓郁Omega香味的部位说不。

Hank伸出他的Alpha舌头舔了上去，吮了上去，甚至还咬了上去。

“啊——”Gavin发出了受不了的呻吟，像是被什么使命召唤着，他急急忙忙、手脚并用地从Hank的身上爬了起来，连嚎带叫，连滚带爬，姿态拙劣地滚回了Hank依旧敞开的腿间。

“唔——”Gavin颤抖着绷紧了肌肉，扶着自己亟欲爆发的阴茎，哆哆嗦嗦地再度埋进了Hank的体内。

“哈——啊——”秒射。

一炮入洞！

在活塞运动中怎么也无法达到高潮的Gavin，不得不献上自己的腺体寻求Alpha的协助。就如他所预想的，仅仅是被自己的Alpha叼住后颈，他就轻而易举地迎来了渴盼已久的高潮。

但他在射精的前夕仍旧没有忘记自己的野望。

Omega像条狗一样四肢并用地把自己的鸡巴插回了Alpha还湿着的洞里。

射了个痛快！

——终于能射进他的Alpha，Hank Anderson的屁股里了！

Gavin从上学的时候就一直幻想着这个！是的，他的Omega性幻想不仅包括被Alpha压在身下狠狠地操一顿，还包括了把Alpha压在身下狠狠地操一顿——这是个干大事的Omega。

他从没有这么激动地射过，嘴角挂着下不去的、得偿夙愿的微笑，他激动到哭泣着射了Hank满满一炮，精液留在了Hank的身体里，泪水落在了Hank的身体上。

看着压在自己身上、又笑又哭像个傻逼的Omega，五十余年来一直默默守护着自己菊花贞操的Hank有点数不清自己到底倒了几辈子霉，居然会在晚年标记这么个混蛋玩意。

Gavin心满意足地抽出了阴茎，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Hank被操开的洞口缓缓溢出浊浊白液，是他自己的精液与被操到起沫的润滑剂混合在一起的杰作。

看着Hank被阴茎凿到洞开的穴口，想到Alpha的年纪，Gavin掉线的良心终于涌上了后知后觉的愧疚——“你不会被我操松了吧……大号失禁可怎么办，要不要给你买个老年尿不湿？”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”Hank用力地收紧了臀部肌肉，关上了不停流水的肛门。

这个动作让Gavin突然露出了一种存心恶心人的、贱兮兮的羞涩表情：“你……你在含着我的……”

“你他妈给我解开，我要干死你！”Hank把手铐挣得哗啦作响。

“你想把我也操松吗？像你一样。”Gavin偷笑着揶揄起自己的Alpha来。

“操松？老子操豁了你！”

“你的锤锤可没那么硬哦~”中年Omega故作可爱，油腻地眨了眨眼睛，“要不要去模控生命给你自己换根塑料鸡巴？”他停顿了一下，好像在想什么话能更挑衅自己的Alpha，“说到塑料鸡巴，Connor的塑料棍好用吗？还是你只玩塑料小洞洞？”

“你这个傻逼，别在这种时候提Connor！”

“那该提谁？Fowler——你的老伙计Jeffrey Fowler？”

“你他妈快闭上你的傻嘴吧！我要软了！”

“Once you go black，you never go back！我在上厕所的时候看过Fowler的，哇哦，我真是瞎了眼才会跟你搞在一起。”

“我也是瞎了眼才会标记你这么个混蛋玩意。”

小Hank17岁、上学期间就一直憧憬着这位有名的副队长的Gavin听了这话有点受伤：“我也是瞎了眼才会崇拜你这个老头子那么久，”他还生气地扇了无法反抗的Hank一巴掌。

“你这个傻逼，放开我！我要好好抽你一顿！”

“抽屁股吗？”屁股还在滴水的Omega眼神突然发亮。

“没错，把你按在我的大腿上，狠狠地抽你的屁股，不管你怎么哭着认错，我都不会停下。”就连Hank的回答也变了调子，他用一种低沉的、威严的嗓音命令着他年轻的下属：“现在，把你的副队长放开。”

“遵命，daddy。”

END

有个更沙雕的spank后续  
【底特律/汉盖】为什么要打兔兔？【A汉xO盖】第一人称，spank，沙雕短  
=================  
有个没有意义的彩蛋，保镖是RK900呢（嘻


End file.
